Good things
by Cengiz
Summary: The longest minutes of Becker's life were those when Bounty Hunter left him. As he stood, lost, in the middle of the park he could think of nothing but her and where she could be. Prompt from Points of Time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey you all, this is a little story about a prompt lovingthis had given me: "Would you write a story about Becker, Jess and Bounty".

Well, this is the result. I hope you all like it. ^^

**A BIG thanks goes to lovingthis for prompting me and for the beta-read.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The midday sun was shining through the leaves of the old oak, breaking its shadow with thousands of pieces of little bright lights, looking like sparkling crystals. Underneath, a large blanket lay half in the hot sun and half under the protection of the large tree branches.<p>

Becker was sitting in the shadow, Bounty on his lap while his fingers gently stroked across the dogs back and tickled her between her ears. The heat was nearly unbearable and the soldier feared his young friend could get a head stroke.

The Border Collie panted without cease, freeing the heat she had inside through her tongue. Her paws were dripping with sweat and Becker poured some water over them to cool his beauty off.

"Can't we go now? It's past noon and Bounty can't stand the heat." He questioned concerned for his dog.

The woman next to him, her whole body lying in the sun, barely covered with the latest summer trend bikini, blinked at him with a glare. "I don't care for that damn dog. Why do you had to bring her along, anyway?" She countered annoyed.

"She is my guide dog!" The Captain explained, his voice sounding a little more harsh than he intended to.

The woman snorted and provocatively put her sun glasses on, tilting her head backwards she stretched herself, pulled her shoulders back and her chest out, she purposefully displayed her best parts with the intention of letting the passing men checking her up.

"You care more about that flea-carpet than me! You didn't even recognise my new bikini." She grumbled, her head still leaned into the sun.

Becker rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time he got that to hear today. "Well, I couldn't because I'm blind! Remember?" He answered snappishly.

'_Why again was he still with her?_' The man chuckled at that thought, but then slightly shook his head. It wasn't funny, it was pathetic. He was pathetic!

"You always use this excuse! Why can't you slip into my shoes for once? It isn't that easy having a blind boyfriend. While others go out, having fun, I'm sitting at home, taking care of you because you can't do anything on your own!" Marianne moaned.

He blinked. What? Who the hell did she think she was? Becker was perfectly able to take care of himself! And most of the time he and Bounty were on their own, anyway!

The Captain frowned at her. "Well, if this is what you think of us, then we better go and leave you alone!"

The man stood up and Bounty jumped off his legs. He searched with his hands for the harness as the dog started to bark.

"Quiet! Damn bitch. I'm trying to relax." Hissed the laying woman.

Becker interrupted his search and turned around, trying to face his girlfriend, hissing back. "Leave her alone!"

He just turned around as he sensed his girl started to move. "Bounty, here!" He ordered, but with another bow-wow the dog was gone.

Becker stood up hastily, shouting. "Bounty! Come here my girl." Not hearing her anymore he shouted louder. "Bounty!"

He went several steps before he stopped and shouted again. "Bounty, come here!"

Getting no answer he turned around. "Marianne, where did Bounty go? We need to find her, quickly." The blind man asked worried.

"I didn't look after that furball. Besides, I'm not going anywhere! That's your dog. Find her on your own." The woman replied with poison in her tone.

Full of worry, Becker grabbed hastily his keys, mobile and the harness, and started to walk towards the direction he sensed his dog had disappear in.

He walked several yards, calling after his dog and a slight panic started to run through his body. He didn't have a clue where his best friend was. It wasn't the first time she ran away, but she always stayed in reach and turned back immediately to him after he called her. This time was different. She didn't came and this gnawed at his nerves.

Becker felt alone, standing in the middle of a large park, he had no idea where he was. The isolation only briefly crossed his mind he was so totally concerned for his dog. Resuming his constant calling of her name, he didn't recognise the whole park was staring at him.

One woman walked directly towards his direction, calling his name. "Becker."

The man turned towards the sound. He knew the voice very well. It was Jess, and the sheer thought that she was there brought a smile to his lips.

"Jess." He answered with relieve, stretching one arm to try to reach her.

As soon as she was near, she grabbed his hand. "What's happened? Where is Bounty?" The young woman asked concerned.

Her question caused his face to turn into an anxious expression. "I don't know. First she barked and then she ran away. She's never done this before. I called her but she won't answer." He stated, getting more and more distraught.

"All right. First, calm down." Jess replied, gently running her free hand his arm up and down to soothe him. "I'll help you to find her."

With him in tow, she walked back towards her friends, telling them as they reached the place. "Well everybody, this is Becker, a really good friend of mine."

Jess was interrupted by her friends greeting back. "Hey, Becker." - "Hi." - "Hello." - "Nice to meet you."

"Mary, stop making mooneyes at him, he is blind." Jess rebuked her friend. The girl went red and the others started to giggle.

Becker smiled sheepishly and replied a "Hey."

"He is looking for his dog." The FCO explained further. "Her name is Bounty, she is a Border Collie and crazy about chocolate. She ran away just - "

"- 10 minutes ago." The man completed her sentence. Not having the ability to look at a watch periodically had given him a feeling for the time passing by.

"Are you helping us to find her?" Jess questioned, seeing the beaming in the other girls eyes, she already knew the answer.

"Of course!" They shouted in unison and jumped to their feet. They split into two-teams and went into different directions, looking and shouting for Bounty.

/-/

Becker and Jess walked further towards the park, calling for his dog. It took a while but finally Jess saw something black at the horizon, running into their direction. As the point came nearer she figured out what it was and let loose a shout of joy.

"What?" Becker questioned bewildered at her squeal.

"I see Bounty, she's running into our direction." Jess answered joyfully.

Hearing that, Becker's face lighted up and he called for his dog. The answer came back in loud barks. The Captain wanted to stretch his arms towards his dog and realised that he still was holding Jess' hand. He let loose and knelt down, receiving his four-legged friend.

Bounty bellowed happily, scurried around her master and licked across his face and hands. She nearly jumped onto his lap and the soldier had to support himself with one arm to not fall aback.

"Steady, girl!" Becker tried to placate her. "I'm so glad I have you back." He said with relieve and hugged his dog.

Jess knelt down beside the two, petting the dog's fur. "Hey Bounty, you really scared Becker. And me, for that matter! Please don't do this again." She stated.

Bounty turned to her and, as if she had understood, she gave a soft whine and licked the FCO's hand.

The young woman stood up again, taking her phone to tell her friends that they had found her. After the short talk was over she turned her attention back to the sitting couple on the ground.

"Um, I'm here with the car, do you need a ride home?" She questioned.

"Yeah, that would be great." The Captain answered, completely ignoring that he actually was here with Marianne. He didn't expect his girlfriend to wait for him so he wasn't going back to her. He still was angry at her, for shouting at Bounty, for not helping him looking for her and for her behaviour itself.

/-/

Jess sat in the living room on the big couch, watching Bounty sleeping peacefully onto her blanket while Becker stood in the kitchen, making tea for both of them. It was the least he could do, after the Field Co-ordinator had helped him finding Bounty and had drove them both home.

"Thanks again, for helping with Bounty." The Captain declared as he stepped towards the living room, heading for the couch.

Jess wanted to jump up and take the cups for him but she refused. She knew Becker did this all the time and was perfectly capable to bring her the tea, so she remained seated and watched the man walking around the furniture and handing her the cup.

"Thanks." She replied, taking the tea, and smiled gratefully, but couldn't suppress her relieved sigh that escaped her mouth as Becker finally sat next to her. No tea was spilled and the cups were still in one piece.

Becker heard her little exhale and smirked at that. He knew the Field Co-Ordinator was always worried for him, but he was glad that she didn't stood up and tried to take the responsibility from him, like he were a little kid.

"Which lucky coincident that you were there at the same time." He said, striking up a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm really glad we found Bounty." Jess replied, the relief still clear in her voice.

"I've never met any other friends of yours." Becker brought up, slightly interested from where she knew them.

"Well, they are old friends, we grew up together in the same neighbourhood and they are now studying all around the country. We try to meet one time each year." She answered, sipping on her tea.

"They seem to be nice." He replied, trying to keep up their small talk. He missed her voice. He had became so used to hear her through the comms in his ear half of the day that the sound calmed him down.

"You only met them for five minutes! But yes, they are really nice." She countered with a big smile.

They heard a key inserting into the lock and turning around. The door sprang open and revealed a grimly faced Marianne.

"What is this little kid doing here?" She questioned angrily and pointed towards Jess.

"Jess," Becker said her name a little louder to underline it before he continued, "was helping me to find Bounty and drove us home."

"Well, thanks. But we don't need your help anymore. Get out of here!" The nasty woman declared, walking to the couch and placing her arm provocatively around Becker, as if to say he was her's.

Bounty appeared at Jess' side, growling at Marianne, who stepped a little closer to her boyfriend, in case the dog attacked her.

Jess could see Becker's face showing anything but delight that Marianne was here and had put her arm around him.

"Jess is staying as long as she wants. This is still my flat." He countered, looking up but failing to execute a darting glance at Marianne.

"It's OK, Becker. It's late anyway and I have a lot to do for tomorrow." Jess replied. She didn't want Becker having a fight with his girlfriend because of her and decided it was better for her to leave.

With a last gently pat on Bounty's head she said goodbye. Becker smiled sweetly at her, but let the corner of his mouth drop as he sensed the young woman standing up and heading for the door.

"Bye!" She said with a smile, before she left.

"Yeah, don't miss your sandman-show." Marianne replied spitefully.

"Stop that!" Becker hissed and shook off her arm. "Stop being mean to Jess." He added and stood up, suppressing the urge to say '_She is much better than you_.' All he hoped was that Jess hadn't heard Marianne's last words.


	2. Chapter 2

It was over a week later when Jess got a call on her free day in the evening. With a look at the number she knew it was Becker and immediately was in worry for him. He never called on her free day unless something had happened, especially thanks to Marianne's input on their relationship.

Quickly, she answered the phone. "Yes?" She suppressed the need to call him by his name, not wanting him to know that she knew it was him.

"Hey, Jess. It's me, Becker." He said, his voice sounded concerned.

"Hey, has something happened?" She questioned, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserable.

"Um, yes. It's about Bounty. Something is with her. She is sleeping the whole time, don't want to stand up. She's just lying there on her blanket. She didn't even want to eat some chocolate. And I tried to find a vet but I still have no braille-telephone book and Marianne left this morning for her shopping trip-" He rambled.

Jess cut him off. "Becker, it's all right. I'm coming over to you and we take Bounty to a vet." She stated, hearing his worry and a slight desperation in his voice made her alerted.

She grabbed her keys and after the shortest time ever she needed to his house, she stood in front of the flat, ringing the bell.

Becker opened the door in an instant. "Thank you so much, Jess. I'm so glad you are here." He said relieved.

Jess looked at him and if not the situation was that concerned, she would have chuckled instantly. Becker stood there, ready to leave the flat at any second, with holding Bounty wrapped in a blanket. She stepped aside, making room for him to walk past her and closed the door behind him. Then she leaded him to her car. After tucking Bounty in the boot - Jess had removed the cover so it was an open boot and if the dog had wanted she could have watched out of the window - and taking seat, the trio drove to a nearby vet who was open on an Sunday evening, Jess having already tracked the practice down before she collected the pair.

They sat in the waiting room with two other patients before it was their turn.

Becker had Bounty on his arms, her head rested on his shoulder and she looked pitiful. The Captain was very nervous and tensed, unknowingly he bobbed his foot up and down to free his tension. It looked like he had a restless leg and as the other people started to stare at him, Jess laid her hand onto his knee to stop his movements.

The soldier turned his head, looking confused into her direction.

"Calm down, Becker. Bounty will be fine." Jess soothed him.

"You don't know. What if she had caught something during her runaway. Or somebody had hurt her and I just didn't recognise. Or worse, what if she has an illness, something with her stomach, what if she's eaten something that I didn't see?"

"Becker! Relax!" The little FCO replied, rising her voice to make him listen. "We don't know yet so stop making a fuss. You still can make one when we have the results."

The Captain pulled a baffled face in her direction, not knowing whether he should start to laugh or to cry.

Then finally, the vet called their name and he stood up. Guided by Jess, they went into the treatment room.

The vet wanted to know what happened and Becker told him accurately, not leaving any detail out. Everything since his girl had run away. Jess had to reposition him slightly several times, so he was looking at the vet and not at his assistant. The elderly man nodded from time to time, listening with attention while he was taking a first look onto his patient.

"Well, first I'll make a general examination so we can narrow down the diseases." He stated and started with scanning over Bounty. Looking into her eyes and mouth, the ears, fur, legs. He touched her belly, listening with a stethoscope to her heartbeat, loud and steady. Only as he came up to her back and wanted to look below her tail, the young dog turned around and bared her teeth, gnarling at him.

"Calm, my beauty." Becker tried to assure her, holding her head and running his fingers through her fur.

"Well, well." The vet finally stated, making the other two looking at him, puzzled.

He asked his assistant for bringing the sonographic unit and after the young woman got back he continued with his examination.

Looking at a little black-white monitor while he moved the transducer up and down her abdomen he said. "First of all, I can reassure you, your dog isn't ill." The vet watched Jess and Becker sighing with relief. "Your dog is pregnant." He added and Becker's jaw dropped - to the ground if it weren't accrued.

"My dog is what?" He stated flabbergasted. Out of all reasons for her strange behaviour, this was the very last thing the Captain had thought about.

"Pregnant." The vet answered nonchalant, despite he knew that Becker didn't ask the question for getting an answer.

Jess was stunned and couldn't say one single word. Only her big smile, all over the face showed that she was happy to hear that.

"Since-" He cut himself off, knowing the answer already and tried to form a different one to collect his mind. "I mean how-" Again, he cut himself off. This question was equally easy to answer. He tried it a third time. "I mean what?" He questioned, having not the slightest clue what to say.

The other man seemed to know what Becker tried to question and replied. "Well, this is still an early state of pregnancy, so if you don't want your puppy to get puppies I can perform an abortion."

Jess' eyes widened in shock, how could the vet suggest this? Killing little babies that weren't even born yet? How cruel. It wasn't like humans, Becker had no right to kill the poor thing! She silently pleaded insistently for Becker to say "No", but she didn't say anything. Bounty was his dog and she had a job to do, she was his guiding dog and if Becker wouldn't want her to be pregnant then she wouldn't say anything to it, although it would be really sad.

"Well, I - " Becker was visibly confused and overwhelmed with the question. "Um, can I have some time to think about that?" He questioned the vet, still not sure what to do.

"Of course. You can take her home now. And when you want the abortion, you can come within the next three days and I'll do it." The man replied, smiling warmly at the Captain while he grabbed in his desk-shelf to get Bounty a treat.

Becker nodded his understanding, took his dog off the table and walked with Jess in tow out of the room.

The drive back was very silent. Becker didn't say one single word, only looking into the direction of the side-window as if he would enjoy the view. Jess didn't say one word either, she feared she would turn his decision to the bad if she would speak so she concentrated her eyes on the street in front of her.

As she stopped the car and told Becker she had arrived his home, he got out and took Bounty, thanking Jess again for her help and time.

"Um, Jess, do you have time tomorrow evening? I mean, just in case I make my decision this night, then I want it to be over as soon as possible." The Captain questioned her, standing at the upper stair of the building entry.

Jess nodded sadly, then, remembering that he couldn't see her she answered. "Yes, I'll come over to you tomorrow and then you can say if you want it or not."

"Yeah, thanks." He replied with a smile and disappeared behind the door.

The FCO sighed sorrowful and got back into her car.

/-/

Punctual as always Jess stood in front of his house the next day, ringing the bell. It took some seconds before Becker opened the door and let her in.

Standing in the living room and to reduce the awkward silence between them two, Jess questioned straight away. "And, what is your decision?"

The soldier scratched the hair on the back of his head. "Um, well, I decided to let her have the babies." Actually it was the fact that Marianne ordered him to make the girl have the abortion, after he told her the result, which helped him come to this decision.

A loud squeal resounded through the room and Jess fell him instantly around his neck. "Great!" She stated overjoyed.

Becker wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. He was as happy as her, although for a slightly different reason.

After she released him from her embrace she questioned. "Well, then, could you come with me to my car? Helping me carry some things?"

The Captain raised his eyebrow. "What for things?" He returned the question, a little distrustful.

"Well, a special soft blanket, a dog basket, some special food for pregnant dogs, vitamins, oh and two books about dog-pregnancy in braille, so you know what will happen with her."

"Jess", Becker replied confused. "You didn't know how I would decide. Why did you bought all these things?"

"Well, I kind of hoped it." She answered sheepishly.

The man shook his head in disbelief and smiled faintly. '_Typically Jess_', he thought and went after her to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2 o'clock in the morning as the phone rang, awakening Jess rudely out of her dreams. She wanted to snap at the caller but as she spotted it was Becker, her mood performed a volte-face.

"Becker, is something with Bounty?" She questioned full of worry.

"I think so. She is walking around the whole time, from one room to another, chasing me away from her and then coming after me and whining. I think she is in pain." He answered concerned.

"Stay there, I'm coming." She replied and hang up. Mentally slapping herself for saying it. Of course he would stay there, it was his place after all. Shaking the thoughts off she turned out, brushed her teeth, dressed herself and scurried out of her flat.

It didn't took long and she stood there, in front of his flat, ringing the bell. Becker opened the door as if he was waiting behind it, leading her inside and directly to Bounty, who was now walking around in her basket.

"Hey my girl. How are you?" The FCO questioned gently and kneeled down, caressing the dog's fur and scratching her behind the ear to calm her down.

Bounty only whimpered, hastily wagging with her tail and laying her head onto Jess' knee. The woman moved with her hands to the abdomen, placing her hands onto the moving belly.

"Poor thing!" Jess pitied the dog and stated to Becker. "I think she is in the delivery. How long has she been like this?" She questioned.

"A couple of hours. Two, maybe three." The Captain replied in a calm voice, now that Jess was there, he could lose his worry a little.

"I think it's better we take her to a vet. Just to be sure." The FCO suggested concerned.

Becker nodded, grabbed the whole basket, including Bounty, and followed Jess to her car. It was really good with her as guiding person, she told him "step up" or "step down" when he had to take a stair, "even" when he reached the floor, told him the direction he had to turn and the suggested distance he had to walk, which was mostly right. If they weren't in such a concerned situation he would have teased her about what a good back-up guiding dog she made.

During the ride, Jess had called the vet so they could directly walk into the treatment room. The vet took another sonograph and saw that it was only one big puppy that laid in a breech presentation. He decided to make a Caesarean and sent Becker and Jess out of the room.

The little woman hold the large hand of the soldier to soothe him while they waited. Twenty endless minutes later, the door went open and the vet called both back into the room.

Mummy and puppy where thank god all right. Bounty laid in the basket, busied with licking her baby. It was a really big baby of nearly two pounds. Which was probably because of the baby's daddy that the vet suggested as a Mastiff. A really cute mix because the baby looked like Bounty with a wider mouth, and its fur colour was black and brown.

"A Mastiff?" Becker stated averse to the info. "Hopefully it has its intelligence from Bounty." He added and Jess slapped him slightly on his arm. She shouldn't have give him a book about "The intelligence of dogs". Becker had studied the list with great interest and therefore knew that Mastiffs were the eighth-stupidest dog-breed.

With some advice of how to treat Bounty because of the surgical scar for the next days and some tips for her and the puppy, Becker and Jess left the practice.

Home again, both sat in front of the basket, which was standing on its old place. Bounty was licking and caressing her baby, and Becker and Jess kept watch that neither of them was picking on the bandage, luckily it was only one baby so it still could drink on her upper dugs.

Jess described in every little detail what Bounty or the baby, which still hasn't any name, did. Here and there she squealed with delight at the picture in front of them, but said instantly sorry, because Becker couldn't watch it.

"Um, Jess. Thanks again, for everything I mean. For that I could call you in the middle of the night and you came immediately and for helping me through that." Becker thanked her sincerely.

Jess smiled at him, and was once again sad that he couldn't see. "You're welcome!" She answered and stroke him gently across the arm. "Awwwweee, that was sooo cute. I wish you could have seen it." She stated as she looked back to Bounty, but immediately regretted it. "Oh I'm so sorry, Becker." She apologised and hide her blush behind her hands.

Becker chuckled deeply. "No problem, Jess." He assured her and wrapped his arm around her, taking her into a hug. "With you at my side, it's almost like I can see again." He appended and placed a light kiss on her head.

Jess blushed deep red, fixing her eyes on the dogs, to concentrate herself and not freak out at his hug and his kiss. Unfortunately she also saw what the dogs did.

"Ugh!" She commented, followed by a disgustful "Oh, yuck!" She turned her head, burying her face into Becker's chest as she stated. "I wish I were blind." Snuggling herself deeper into him she added. "Sorry, Becker."

The soldier laughed loud out. "What did happen?" He asked and hugged her tighter.

"Believe me, you don't want to know, unless you want to throw up. Oh, and just a hint, please don't let Bounty lick your face or hands for the next couple of hours."

Becker laughed deeply again, he had read both books, Jess had bought him about dog pregnancy and puppy breeding and he almost could imagine what Jess had seen. He wrapped his other arm around her and with one flip he positioned her right onto his lap, hugging her from behind.

"You know what?" He questioned, his breath tickling her ear.

The surprised and stock still sitting woman replied. "What?"

"Marianne said she would dump me if I would keep the baby. And I know you love dogs as well. So, do you want to have the puppy?" He questioned, his chin resting on her shoulder, awaiting the answer.

Despite the urge for her to shout '_Keep it! Keep it!'_ so that Marianne would drop off the radar, she answered with bright sparkling eyes. "I would love to!" Kissing him on the cheek to thank him for the offer.

"So, what do you gonna call it?" He questioned further, totally relieved that it was her who would raise the baby, instead of a complete stranger. And with a big wide grin on his face because of the kiss.

"Well, the vet said it's a boy. Sooooooo, I'm gonna call him -" She thought about it some seconds and said. "Marshal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you have enjoyed the little story.

Please review and let me know what you think.

:o)


End file.
